Applicant has observed that a number of varieties of sunglasses are sold which have a shape and form such that they appeal in the following categories:
1. Mens PA1 2. Ladies PA1 3. Children PA1 4. Sports and Unisex PA1 supplying first, second and third categories of an article each having associated therewith respectively, first, second and third indicia having, respectively, first, second and third visual appearances, said visual appearances being different from one another; and PA1 mounting or arranging the articles in the first second and third categories on respectively, first, second and third regions of a display unit wherein said first, second and third regions have associated therewith first, second and third indicia substantially similar in appearance to said first, second and third visual appearances.
However, such sunglasses are typically displayed on a vertical stand and may not be ordered on the stand with respect to the above categories.
Alternatively, even if the sunglasses are ordered on the stand with respect to the above categories the sunglasses may become disordered due to potential customers picking up sunglasses of one category and later replacing those sunglasses on the stand but amongst sunglasses of another category.
Further, storekeepers may themselves place sunglasses of one category amongst sunglasses of another category, such as when tidying the display stand or replenishing the display stand after sales have occurred.
In consequence of the above, display stands can become very disordered and this may result in frustration or annoyance to potential customers in that they may have difficulty in selecting a pair of sunglasses of the desired category or may not be able to readily view all sunglasses of a desired category and thus sales may be lost.
Storekeepers may also be frustrated or annoyed in consequence of being uncertain how many sunglasses or a particular category are currently on the display stand and being uncertain whether or not to order more stock and which stock and how much stock to order.
Further, a sunglasses manufacturer's representative may have similar frustrations and annoyances as does a storekeeper.
The above problems are not confined to sunglasses and will also occur with respect to categories of wool, fastenings, light globes, spices and other articles.
The present invention seeks to provide an at least partial solution to at least some of the above problems.